fiolee_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
FioLee Fanon Fandom Wiki
Introduction to FioLee A wiki page dedicated to the Adventure Time ship FioLee. Welcome to FioLee Fiolee is an Adventure Time ship that started when the episode "Fionna and Cake" aired on September 5, 2011. It was the ninth episdoe of the third season. The ship name is dirived from the character names Fionna and Marshall Lee; taking the Fio and the Lee out and mashing them together. The FioLee ship is not canon yet and i'm not sure if it will ever get to canon status. FioLee Fanart and Animations While the Fiolee ship may be slowly dying, the fanart of it is still everywhere. It can be found on Deviant Art, Tumblr, Adventure Time Amino, even Youtube. Some Deviant Art artists that I think make beautiful Fiolee Fanart are: (Feel free to add Deviant Art Artists you like that make good fiolee fanart. This list will be added to. There are a lot of great Deviant Artists out there! I suggest you also go look for yourself!) * https://kuroiifox.deviantart.com/ - Kuroiifox (previously known as MizzChama) makes great fiolee fanart on Deviant Art. She has made three fiolee comics and has one more in the works that she has promised she will update in time. She doesn't post as much as she used to but there's a good chance the post will be Fiolee * https://enyell.deviantart.com/ - Enyell is a Deviant Artist that has a bit of Fiolee fanart but has a small fiolee comic, another comic that i'm not sure is finished or not and a comic in the works. All of them are in Spanish. * https://fangcovenly.deviantart.com/ - fangcovenly is a beautiful artist who posts almost only fiolee fanart. She has a small comic, another comic and another comic in the works that she has posted blank uncolored pages of. fancovenly doesn't post very frequently but when they do its worth it. * https://lezzette.deviantart.com/ - Lezzette is a great Deviant Artist that has a good fiolee comic called "Valentines Trouble" and has said that he will make the squeal for it soon after the long four years of waiting. * https://dianavazk3z.deviantart.com/ - DianaVazk3z makes some good fiolee fanart and had two fiolee comics posted. The one called "fionna first kiss" was taken off her Deviant Art page sadly but a few pages can be found here and there. The other comic can still be found on her page. * https://suzumecreates.deviantart.com/ - suzumecreates makes some great fiolee fanart and has made three good comics and is currently making one. All can be found in her Adventure Time folder. * https://alwaysforeverhailey.deviantart.com/ - AlwaysForeverHailey has a nice comic called "Unnoticed". * https://politosburritos.deviantart.com/ - PolitosBurritos has a comic called "Adventures with Marshall Lee" and although it starts out rough, it ends beautifully and you can really see her growth as an aritsist over the time she draws it. She has also made some very nice fanart. * https://huhoop.deviantart.com/ - Huhoop makes some great fiolee fanart. Some Youtube artists that I think make beautiful Fiolee Fanart/Animations are: (Feel free to add Youtubers you like that make good fiolee fanart and/or animations. This list will be added to. There are a lot of great Youtubers out there! I suggest you also go look for yourself!) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps_ZZQDBYPc - This is a link to a great Fiolee animation that created by Lydia Fama (https://www.youtube.com/user/TheLydiaLlama) called "Marshall Lee: The Missing Scene fan-animation". * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVNqj_Cvm1w - This is a link to a great Fiolee animation that created by Lydia Fama (https://www.youtube.com/user/TheLydiaLlama) called "Marshall Time: Fionna's Fright fananimation". It doesn't directly have any fiolee in it but it hints at it. Some Tumblr artists that I think make beautiful Fiolee Fanart/Animations are: (Feel free to add Tumbrs you like that make good fiolee fanart and/or animations. This list will be added to. There are a lot of great Tumblr blogs out there! I suggest you also go look for yourself!) *Please help with this! I dont use Tumblr much* * Category:Browse